1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus that displays an image by using a light source and a method for controlling the display apparatus.
2. Related Art
To adjust the luminance of a light source of a display apparatus, there has been a known apparatus that controls a light source based on PWM (pulse width modulation) (see JP-A-2010-051068, for example). In a control process of this type, the luminance of a light source is adjusted by causing the light source to periodically start and stop emitting light and changing the ratio between the light-on period and the light-off period.
A light source, such as an LED used in the configuration described in JP-A-2010-051068 and a laser, has a lower limit specified in the specifications of the light source, and the light source cannot follow input pulses shorter than the lower limit, which is a problem because the adjustable range of the luminance of the light source is limited on the low luminance side.